


Maybe in Another World

by CYCLOPSCORE



Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [8]
Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaos Theory, Existentialism, F/F, F/M, Gilbert is truly gone in this universe, Her girlfriends already did, Implied Therapy, Love Triangles, Parallel Universes, Quantum Mechanics, Reincarnation, Someone give Violet a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYCLOPSCORE/pseuds/CYCLOPSCORE
Summary: Violet pays respect to her Major at his tombstone. He is truly gone.Part 9 of my Violet Evergarden Yuri AU, and highlights what caused this AU. Of course, though, there are some other factors.
Relationships: Amy Bartlett | Isabella York/Luculia Marlborough/Violet Evergarden, Minor Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Series: Amidst the Fragrant Flowers [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Maybe in Another World

Red leaves fell to signify the beginning of autumn. A single tombstone covered by red leaves were swept away by the visitor. Once just a girl new to the world, she grew into a fine young lady in her early twenties, having finally found a place for herself. To the one who first gave her a seed of hope and purpose to be, she thought it would be nice to pay a visit.

“Violet Evergarden… ready to report. Was that… what I would say when I always reported to you, Major.”, Violet spoke out, talking to nothing but the tombstone before her. “It does not matter in this time, is it? Here I stand, in a period where conflict has died down, people find true jobs at where they belong rather than the battlefield… it is undoubtedly a start to the utopian visions most ancestors dreamed of.”. Stopping to feel the smooth and cold marble, she felt a small shiver and frowned.

“So why is it that good men like you never get to see this new world? I never believed you would truly be gone. I swore I would find you alive, somewhere in this world. Even after Mr Hodgins told me what had happened, I refused to believe this. There was no body, I reasoned. If a tree falls in an empty woods, would there be a sound? So I kept believing. I kept having hope.”, Violet continued. There were five stages of grief, as she had seen in a psychoanalytic book. She was forever in denial. Until a certain fateful day.

“One of the clients that came that day were two former acquaintances to you, and served you long before I did. Was it… two years before the war? They were not here for making letters, but for a confession. A dreadful one.”. Violet gulped, before continuing, although she struggled to say her next words.

“That day, right at the end of the war, they were searching the ruins of Intense to find for survivors. They found me first, and left me in a safe spot for Mr Hodgins to find. They were also specifically looking for you. But then…”

Suddenly, Violet felt as if she was losing her voice. Taking heavy breaths, she stopped to feel a cold wind on her shoulder. It just had to hurt so much.

“They found you, nearing death. According to them, they know the wounds you had. There was no way to stop any… no way of saving. They begged for you to live, but it was futile. With only some last words I never knew… you were gone.”

Violet choked a bit as she finished those words. It made her heart rend just to say this. To keep believing and keeping firm a thin thread no matter how weak the thread was, only to have that thread cut, it just had to be painful.

“They had you cremated in the flames rather than buried, not wanting to throw anyone into despair and grief. They left the ashes there, and never told anyone what had truly happened to you, not even Mr Hodgins or your brother. Until that day, where the torment on their conscious, even if it was a white lie, overwhelmed them. They could not hide anything anymore. They told it all to Cattleya, in a sealed room, begging her not to tell me or Mr Hodgins, at least, not immediately. However, Mr Hodgins heard them, got angry, and they argued. Out in the open, they spilled the beans, and I… I heard it all.”

Violet paused. She did not want to imagine how horrible she felt at that very moment. “I attacked them, asking if it was all a lie, but the look of their eyes… so much regret. It was nothing but the truth. They started to cry. I started crying. I knew then there was no miracles. You were truly gone… all those years ago.”

The clouds grew dark above her, as if to take part in the mourning. “My depression sank in once more, and it was even worse this time. I could not sleep, I could not feel anything but pain... that was what I felt in a while. It now took me some therapy to recover, and some medication, on top of all the support."

Violet took a deep breath, as her mechanical arms twitched, just for a moment. "I once thought that maybe, if I died, I would see you again, in another life. Yet, it is just superstition. This world ensures we only live one life, and once it is snuffed, we are never to return. Scientists and travelers do have good accounts as legacies, but they are gone nonetheless, and they are never to return. That is what death is, the cessation of presence.”. The environment fell silent for just a moment.

"There is also only going to be one you. One Major Gilbert Bougainvillea, and no one else will ever be you. Even if reincarnation really exists, and we were to be reincarnated, we would never know of this past life. We would just be different people.". As Violet finished this, she tried to force a weak smile, fake as it may be. Living is a burden, but a necessary one. If it was not, then existence would not have weight. "What good would it do me if I die? So I still live."

There came a long pause. “Though, I just wonder… I have heard of this new field of science. Quantum Theory, they define it? They speak of other worlds, where something could have been different in those worlds. Some events could have ended differently than what has happened in this world."

The rain started to fall, but Violet did not open an umbrella. She was not done talking to the one already gone, and whom departed from her life. “I came across this during my therapy sessions. It really made me think, about what things could have been in other worlds.”. She stared up, at the rain falling from the dark skies above. “Maybe we would all live, in another world. But I don’t know what would happen along with it. The theory also says that in others worlds, from one change, everything else changes as well. And mostly not for the better."

Looking at her mechanical hand clenched together, Violet then started pulling her fingers out to count. "Maybe I would not have met Lux in one world. I would not have met Luculia, Erica and Iris in another. I might not have reunited with Amy. I might not have dated her and Luculia. There were so many costs, you see. So… even as it hurts a little, I would not do anything to change what I have now. It is not worth it at all.”

She stood up, finally finished with her words. “For this other worlds, I give them my best regards. I will live in this one, and accept its burden. Never will I beg for a world where you lived. I am sincerely thankful, Major, for all those four years. Now I have to move on, living in this world. Even without you, I still have friends. I have those who love me and I love back. And I know then, life is still worth living.”

Pulling out her umbrella, she covered herself to shield from the rain. Just then, two familiar figures arrived, wearing raincoats.

“Violet! Why didn’t you tell us you were going to pay respects to the Major?”, Luculia asked in worry as she walked up to her girlfriend, feeling her wet uniform.

“You’re wet, Violet. Let’s go home.”, Amy added in, passing Violet a raincoat.

Violet looked at them, and down to the ground. “I’m sorry. There were just some things I wanted to let out. I was wondering what it would be like if he still lived. But it didn’t matter. He was gone and that was that.”

Just then, her hands started to shake. “Violet?”, the two asked with concern, immediately noticing these tremors. Suddenly, Violet embraced the two, dropping her umbrella onto the ground.

“P-please don’t ever leave me. I don’t want to lose anything else.”, Violet softly cried, with a single tear. It was at that soliloquy, that she realised, how much she wanted to be loved, and how much she wanted to cherish what she had in this world. She already lost something in this world, but will not lose another. She still had those two, who she loved just as much as the Major, and she gave great lengths to make them happy. It might be selfish, but she just had too much to lose that she did not want to even imagine.

Confused, but concerned, Luculia and Amy embraced back. “We are who you love. We would never leave. Someone said, even if we do not have the same date of birth, we swear to depart together. We promise this.”, Amy responded.

With that, Violet closed her eyes. She pictured that if Gilbert was still alive, the three would likely never cross paths, at least in the way it should be. As much as she missed the Major, such a sacrifice, such exchange was not worthy.

All she wished for, was that the Violet Evergarden of those other possible worlds, whoever they ended up with, would cherish the world as much as she did. She would not ask them to have a better or worse life, just one where they can accept they are fine being there. And she, the Violet Evergarden in this world, this is what she had and will live in it wholeheartedly, with her two girlfriends, and where the past is left as what it is. Pulling away and picking up her umbrella, she turned back to the tombstone. A final ode to the Gilbert Bougainvillea to this world, she will sing.

“Thank you, Major. In pace requiescat."

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this to make a possibility of how badly Violet could react if Gilbert was truly gone for good, and also make a possibility where the Yuri ships were allowed to happen instead. 
> 
> This obviously will not be compliant to the upcoming second movie or the LNs. My fanfics would be a shared AU at this point.
> 
> To speak, my story also deconstructs the entire premise of Alternate Universes using Chaos Theory and Quantum Mechanics, to give a possibility that AUs can be just as real as canon.
> 
> Lastly, I might write about the specific case of these two in a later story.


End file.
